Age of Ice
by TheDoctor98
Summary: "But why? Please, let me help you. I can get you off this planet, find a planet where you can survive. Just let me help." "Leave, Doctor? Why would we want to leave? We are the Eisar, and there is so much on this planet for us to feed on. So many cold thoughts. We will feast on the humans, and then you will be our final course." Sequel to The Second Chapter.
1. Proluge

**Disclaimer - **The Doctor and the TARDIS belong to the BBC, not to me.

* * *

If you haven't read my other story, The Second Chapter, you may want to go there before you read this. This story will make much more sense if you do. And thank you all for your support!

* * *

Prologue

Elizabeth stumbled down the street, wrapping her coat tighter around her. The howling wind drove the snow into her face, making it sting. She squinted into the wind, but she could barely see the light of the nearby street lamp struggling to break through the darkness.

"When is this infernal winter ever going to end?" she groaned.

It was August of 2024 and New England was suffering from the worst winter in their recorded history. The world had watched in amazement as the winter had dragged on through June, July, and now August. Farmer were starving, people had died, and the entire region was in chaos. Meteorologists were at their wits end trying to come up with theories as to how such a phenomenon could occur. And the people suffered on.

Elizabeth sighed. "Almost home," she told herself. "Just a couple more blocks."

She turned into a small alleyway between two tall buildings. She gratefully welcomed the short shelter from the wind and stopped for a moment. She threw her hood off and tossed her brown hair back, then turned and walked as slowly as she could toward the other end of the alley. She glanced around nervously. Why did she feel like someone was watching her? She shivered again, and quickened her pace.

She had almost made it to the end of the alley when she stopped. Something had changed...shifted somehow. And then her heart froze. I didn't stop, but it felt as if it had been surrounded by a huge block of ice. She fell to her knees, gasping. She lifted her head to see a bright white light at the end of the alley. She squinted her eyes, and thought she could make out the shape of a figure. It drifted toward her. The pain in her chest doubled, and she screamed. But the scream didn't stop when she did. It went on inside her head, louder and louder, and soon it wasn't just one scream, but thousands of them, all crying out her name.

And then, suddenly, as if her head had been ripped open, all of her memories and thoughts cam spilling out. Every happy and joyful one disappeared instantly, leaving behind only bitterness, hate, and sadness. Elizabeth was lying on her back now, and she opened her eyes to see the white figure standing over her. She screamed again, but not in pain this time. This time she screamed in horror.

The figure had no face.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Doctor hopped and skipped around the console, flipping buttons, pulling levers, and ever once in a while, banging the metal with his fist. The tube in the center of the console moved up and down in a steady, soothing rhythm that could not possibly have come from any of the strange and silly looking movements the man below was making.

"I thought you were supposed to be hard to fly," the Doctor said as he pushed a button with one hand, typed on the computer with the other, and kicked the console with a foot.

In response, the tube stopped moving completely, causing the entire room to shake like an earthquake. The Doctor stumbled back and fell over the rail.

The room calmed again before a second had passed, and the Doctor propped himself up from where he had fallen, a wild grin on his face.

"Not that's more like it!" he said as he sprang up to his feet. "Where are we, then?"

He ran around to the other side of the console, swung the monitor around to face him, and typed in a few commands.

He muttered as he scrolled through the list of symbols on the screen.

"Planet...Earth, of course. I'm not _that _bad of a driver. Atmosphere, breathable, duh. Temperature...-10? Interesting And I'm in New England. Good. Date...August 17th, 2024? How can it be -10 in August?!"

He ran to the door, waving at the figure that had seemingly appeared on the floor.

"Hello, good evening...afternoon...morning...whenever it is I've landed."

He flung the door of the TARDIS open, receiving a blast of freezing air and snow on his face.

"Oh...that's how."

He closed the door and turned around, saw the figure on the floor again, and frowned.

"How'd you get in here?" he asked.

It didn't make a sound.

The Doctor knelt down beside it. It's face was covered by its arm, like it was trying to block out some sort of bright light. It had on a heavy coat, mittens, a scarf, and thick snow pants, all covered in a sheet of ice.

The Doctor reached out to pull its arm away, then yanked his hand back when the figure stirred and groaned. It lay still for a moment, the, with a jerk like lightning, it sat straight up and flung its arm out, catching the Doctor solidly on the jaw. He went flying backwards with an "Oof." By the time he had scrambled back to his feet, his assailant was up against the wall with its fists raised, ready to fight.

But not it, the Doctor realised. Her. It was a girl, maybe 16 or 17 years old. Curly brown hair flowed down over her hood. Her wide eyes were dark brown, and her face had a very bright red tinge, though that was likely from the cold. The Doctor couldn't tell much else about her due to her heavy clothes, but he instantly felt a sense of...protection?...toward the girl. Though, judging from the bruise forming on his jaw, she didn't need to much help in that area.

The Doctor took a step toward her.

"Stop!" she yelled. Her voice was high and clear, with only a hint of a quiver in it. The Doctor did stop, impressed with her bravery. "Where's the ghost?"

The Doctor tilted his head.

"Ghost? Nope, sorry, no ghosts around here," he peered around suspiciously. "Why? Did you see any?"

The girls eyes narrowed.

"Where am I?"

"On my TARDIS. Sorry, think I landed on you. I do that sometimes. I was shooting for 2014, but I may have gone a bit to far. It's this old girl. She's so stubborn sometimes. I'm the Doctor, by the way. And you are?"

The girls fists lowered slightly.

"Elizabeth Williams," she said.

"Elizabeth?" The Doctor grimaced. "That's a long name. Plus, I've got some rather bad memories associated with it. Zygons, Virgin Queen of England, rogue horse, 'Off with his head!', anyway, you get the idea. Is there anything else I could call you? A nickname?"

The girl's fists were completely down by now, and her mouth hung open slightly.

"Elly," she said.

"Elly! Good, never had an Elly in here before. Good name. Now, Elly, can you tell me why you were unconscious when I landed on you?"

"I was attacked."

"Ah. But you mentioned a ghost. Was that what attacked you?"

Elly nodded. "I think so."

"Ooo, a ghost. Love a ghost story. Now, can you describe it to me?"

Elly narrowed her eyes again, as if just realizing the fact that she was talking to a complete stranger. "Why?" she asked, putting her fists back up.

The Doctor threw up his hands.

"Oh, please, don't start that again. I want to help. Now, what did the ghost look like?"

Elly stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"Where's the door?"

"Oh, you're not going to leave now are you? Please, let me help. There could be more danger here than you realise. Just describe it to me and I'll let you leave."

"No. I want to leave now. I have to get home to my mother."

The Doctor shrugged. "Fine. Fine. I'll take you," he grabbed a coat off of the rack.

Elly stiffened even more. The Doctor thought she looked as if she was about to snap. "Thank you, but I can go by myself."

"I'll bet you can, but I'm still coming with you."

Elly sighed. Some of the tension went out of her body. "Fine. I guess the sooner I get home, the sooner you go away. So come on, then."

"That's better," the Doctor said with a grin as he tossed the door open again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elly stepped past the Doctor and through the door, wrapping her arms around her to keep her body from shaking. The wind was still howling, and the cold was still biting. She heard the Doctor pull the door shut behind her and turned around. She frowned, confused.

"What happened to the...room?" she called above the wind.

"What room?" the Doctor said.

"The one we were just in."

"Oh, that's in here," The Doctor patted the Big box that stood beside him.

"In there? What, is it bigger on the inside than on the outside or something?" she asked sarcastically.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Umm...yeah, actually, it is."

Elly stared at him for a second, then shook her head, turned back around, and stepped out of the alleyway. The wind nearly doubled in strength, and her face was instantly numb. She heard a strange buzz from behind her and turned around again to see the Doctor waving around a stick with a purple light on the end like a wand.

"Well, normal readings," he said, studying the wand then putting it back into his coat pocket. He knelt down, grabbed a handful of snow, and shoved it in his mouth. He spat it back out almost immediately.

"Yep. That's normal too," he said.

"More than you can say..." Elly muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she said louder. "Let's go. The sooner I get to my home, the sooner I can get rid of you."

The Doctor stuck out his tongue at her behind her back.

They walked down the street for about 15 seconds before the Doctor asked, "Where are we, by the way?"

"Leicester."

"Ah, Leicester!" he paused. "Where on earth is Leicester?"

Elly groaned. "Do you ever stop talking?"

"Nah. Tried it once. It was way to boring."

Elly quickened her pace.

"Winter!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Gotta love it. The snow, the sleds, Christmas...even if something bad always happens on Christmas...anyway, August is a bit of an odd time for it. Should be almost fall. Eh, but fall's boring. I mean, come on, how many times do you hear someone say 'Man, I can't wait for fall'? Nah, winter's much more fun. Caliston 3, great planet. Always winter there. I should go back sometime. They have the most amazing snowball fights. 'Course, it helps that all the inhabitants are 4 meters tall and weigh over 500 kilos. Big snowballs. Big big big big hold on," he stopped. "Do you feel that?"

Elly had already stopped, her face white, even with the cold.

"It's coming!" she cried, pulling on the Doctor's hand. "It's here! Please, let's go!"

"Hold on. What's coming?"

Elly screamed and pointed at something behind the Doctor. He turned around. A pale white figure was gliding slowly toward them. A light shone out from it, but he could feel no heat. In fact, the light seemed to only make things colder. The Doctor squinted into it, but still couldn't make out the creatures face.

"Hello! Surprising to meet someone else out on a night like this. Can I help you?"

The figure came silently toward them.

Elly screamed again and covered her ears.

"The voices! They're screaming again! Please, please stop!"

Tears started to stream from her eyes, turning to ice on her cheeks.

The Doctor tore his eyes away from the ghost and turned to face Elly. He took her head between his hands and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Let me in, Elly," he said softly. "It's OK. Just let me in."

Instantly his mind was flooded with the images and sounds that were in Elly's head. He heard the screams, saw the anger and hate. He gasped, almost losing his focus, but he steadied himself and, summoning all his mental will, shouted "STOP!"

The images ceased, and the voices quieted, though they still whispered. As he took his head away from Elly's, another being pushed itself against his mind. He looked up at the ghost, which had stopped when he shouted.

"You cannot enter," he said. "I am the Doctor. I am the last Time Lord in this universe and I demand that you tell me what you are."

A snarling, hissing voice filled his head. Ever word pierced him like a dagger of ice.

"We are the Eisar," the light from the creature pulsed with the words, as if agreeing.

"Why are you here?" the Doctor asked.

"We fell. We fell through the worlds until we could fall no more. And we landed here. "

"We? How many of you are there?"

"We are not many, but we will be enough."

"Enough? Enough for what?"

"To destroy. To conquer this planet and submit it to our will."

"Why? Why do you want this planet? Surely it wouldn't be hard for you to find an uninhabited one. One where you could live at peace without having to fight a war for control of it."

"We are creatures of thought, Doctor. Cold thoughts. We survive on the hate and anger of other beings. And the creatures on this planet are so angry. We could survive for generations on one of their cities."

"But why? Please, let me help you. I can get you off this planet, find a planet where you can survive. Just let me help."

"Leave, Doctor? Why would we want to leave? We are the Eisar, and there is so much on this planet for us to feed on. So many cold thoughts. We will feast on the humans, and then you will be our final course."

And the Eisar lunged toward them.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Run!" the Doctor shouted, grabbing Elly's hand.

As soon as he started to move, the Doctor felt the presence fling itself against his mind, surrounding him, pressing against his defenses.

"No!" he shouted, and threw it off, forcing himself to move faster.

"Where are we going?" Elly gasped.

"Your house, where'd you think?"

Elly pulled on his hand.

"This way, then!"

They skidded around a corner, skidding on the ice, then took off at full speed again. The Doctor glanced back. The Eisar was still following them, its light pulsing, floating along the ground.

"We need to shake him off!" the Doctor yelled to Elly.

She nodded, to out of breath to speak. She pulled him around another corner, and another corner, and another. They cut through the backyard of someone's house and burst through the front door of what the Doctor assumed was Elly's house.

As soon as he was through the door, he turned and flicked out his sonic screwdriver, flashing it at the lock. It gave a satisfying click.

"Any other doors in the house?" he asked, hardly out of breath at all.

Elly managed to pull one hand up off her knee and point to the back of the house before another set of coughs racked through her body.

"Thanks," the Doctor said.

He walked through the house in the direction she pointed. No lights were turned on, so he flicked the screwdriver up and pressed the button. The room, apparently the living room, was instantly flooded in light. He passed through a doorway into what appeared to be the kitchen and dining room. The door was immediately to his left, easy to find, and after he had locked that, he wandered around the room, examining everything. The cupboards were almost completely bare, and there were only two plates and cups that he could find. He pulled the door to the refrigerator open, but there was very little in that either. Just some water, milk, and a few odds and ends of food. He closed the door and wiped the dust off his hands as Elly came into the room.

"Cozy place," he commented to her.

She shrugged. "We can't afford any bigger. My dad died a couple of months ago and mom can't work because of her heart problems. So I'm the breadwinner of the house. And I work on close to minimum wage, so you know how it is. We don't have much. Anyway, what was it that attacked us? _Was _it a ghost?"

The Doctor leaned against the counter.

"Not really. It called itself an Eisar. I think they must be ice creatures from a parallel world. They live off of psychic energy. Cold psychic energy. Any thoughts of hate, anger, bitterness will make them stronger. At least, that's what it said."

"And they're what's causing this winter?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Good. Yes, anywhere they go they cause a literal cold. They can't live in a heated climate."

"How did they get here?"

"Well, you wouldn't know this, but a friend of mine just recently closed some holes to a parallel world, which, before you ask, is not something I have time to explain right now. Sometime when we've got a few hundred years on our hands, maybe. But not now. Anyway, a few of them must've fallen through and landed here."

Elly nodded slowly. "Right...umm...I'm going to get my mom up."

The Doctor barely nodded in response. He was already muttering to himself.

"Why would they stay _here_ though? Boston's only a couple hours away, and that's a much bigger city. More potential, more people to feed on. So why stay here?"

Elly wandered back into the living room and poked her head into a bedroom on the left. "Mom?" she called.

The Doctor was still talking to the kitchen cupboards.

"Unless...oh yes! Oh, I am so slow! It's a small group of course, they said so themselves. A fall from a parallel world would kill most species, they must be weak! They don't want to be noticed! They're trying to stay undercover until the recuperate then BLAM!" he clapped his hands together.

Elly looked around the living room nervously.

"Doctor?"

"Just a few of them could take the entire country, maybe even the planet once they've reproduced. It said so itself!"

"Doctor!" Elly yelled.

He looked up. "What?"

"My mom's gone!"

The Doctor opened his mouth to respond, but as he did, a familiar chill crept into the air. He ran to the window and peered our into the lamp lit street.

"Uh-oh," he said.

"What?" Elly asked.

"Come and see."

Outside in the street, four shining Eisar glided toward the house.

"Four of them?" Elly whispered, her face twisted in terror.

The Doctor ran to the opposite wall and looked out another window.

"Not four," he said. "Eight. They've surrounded us. We can't get out."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Doctor tossed the curtain back over the window and turned around.

"Right," he said. "Anything you have that will create heat, turn it on. Do you have a thermostat?"

"We'd be dead if we didn't," Elly said, running to another room.

"And turn all the lights on!" he called after her, slipping his jacket off his shoulders and flinging it onto the counter. Then he knelt down by the oven, opened the door, and turned the dial all the way up. Heat began to pour onto his face. He flipped all the stove dials to full power, then gave the entire unit a bleep with his sonic screwdriver. A wave of heat blasted into the room, so intense it made him stagger back.

"That oughta help," he said as he walked back into the living room. Elly had already turned all the lights on and was lighting candles and placing them on the window sills. She had taken off all her heavy clothes and was now dressed in only a t-shirt and shorts.

"Good job," he said. "Do you have a clothes dryer?"

"Already turned it on," she replied. The room was getting uncomfortably warm now, thanks to the heating vents.

"Well then, I need to have a look at your heater unit."

Elly pointed to a door in the corner of the room.

"It's in that closet," she said.

The Doctor opened the door and gave the metal box inside a few zaps with the screwdriver.

"What are you doing?" Elly asked, peering over his shoulder.

"A few things, actually," the Doctor replied, adding another few pulses with the sonic. "I'm exciting the metal molecules so the friction will increase, looping the effect so that it will stay constant, and giving the entire thing an energy boost to maximize the potential heat output."

"Uhh...right..." Elly muttered. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you've got an atom accelerator."

"Nope."

"Eh...thought not."

He stood up and tucked the screwdriver back into his pocket.

"Right. Now, we wait."

"For what?" Elly asked quietly.

As if in answer to her question, a voice filled the house. The same snarling voice that they had heard in their heads when the Doctor was talking to the Eisar.

"Come out, Doctor! You cannot hide in your little house long! We will freeze this tiny sun of yours quickly."

Elly glanced nervously at the Doctor, who leaned against the wall and frowned.

"He's right..." he said sullenly. "They will get in eventually. And with so many of them, it won't take them long."

"So what do we do, then?" Elly asked him.

"So..." The Doctor was silent for a moment, then straightened back up. A grin spread across his face. "We make this little sun of ours go super-nova."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elly stared at him for a moment.

"That doesn't sound good. What are you going to do, explode the house?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yep," the Doctor replied.

"You're joking."

"Nope. If I explode the house, it should give us enough of a heat wave to get past the Eisar. Then to the TARDIS. And as soon as I'm in the TARDIS, I can get some time to think this over. Plus, the heat should be enough to hurt some, maybe even kill one or two."

"Well, how are you going to do it?"

"The Doctor thought for a moment. "It has to be an explosion to knock the Eisar off their feet..." he snapped his fingers. "Easy! You have a gas stove!"

Elly nodded slowly. "So...pull the plug?"

"And once we're far enough away so as not to get killed, I can easily start a spark with my screwdriver. Simple!"

"Well, do it then!" Elly grinned.

The Doctor ran over to the stove in the kitchen and turned the dial down. Then he pulled it away from the wall and, with a few twists, unscrewed the hose from the wall. The smell of gas grew stronger.

"Right. Anything you want to take with you, you might want to grab it now!" the Doctor called to Elly.

She walked into the room, slipping a small ring box into her pocket.

"Ok. Ready to go."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

* * *

They stood by the front door, the Doctor's hand on the knob. The whole house smelled of gas now. They could feel the oxygen being sucked out of the air.

"Ready?" the Doctor asked.

"Ready," Elly smiled.

The Doctor held out his hand and Elly put her hand into his. The Doctor flashed her a silly grin.

"Boo-yah," he said, and flung open the door.

They sprinted outside, the cold hitting them like it was a wall. Neither had thought to put their warm clothes back on, so the wind felt even harsher. But they were to busy watching the shining figures gliding toward them to care about the cold.

"Doctor?" Elly called.

"Hold on!" the Doctor yelled back, pulling his sonic screwdriver from his pocket.

The Eisar were almost to them, only a few yards away. The Doctor felt them pushing against his mind again, all 8 of them at once. Their power was incredible, almost the most powerful thing he had ever felt.

"Down!" he yelled, jumping and spinning in the air. He pointed the screwdriver at the house and pressed the button.

The massive boom deafened him and the shock-wave hit him before he landed. He felt the blazing hot air wash over him, and the pressure on his mind faded. He could hear the Eisar screaming in pain. The sound pierced into his head, making him disoriented. His ears could hear nothing, yet his head was exploding.

Elly pulled him to his feet. He could see her mouth moving, but no sound reached him. She pulled him after her, heading for an alley.

'Oh, yes,' he remembered. 'The TARDIS...'

He could feel the Eisar recuperating their strength, and it didn't seem like the blast had done anything to weaken them.

He could see Elly yelling at him, and even though her voice couldn't get past his broken ears, he knew what to do. He stumbled forward into the wind, pushing Elly toward the back yard they had come from. She responded immediately, pulling them both toward it. The Doctor found his feet at last, and they both shot away at a dead sprint.

As he ran, he noticed that he could hear the wind in his ears, although it was much quieter than it should have been. He could hear their feet crunching the snow. And he could hear the Eisar screaming in pursuit. Then they turned the corner and they could see the TARDIS standing in the street, beautiful and strong. They forced themselves the last few yards, then burst through the door, flung it shut behind them, and collapsed onto the floor.

"Now do you feel it?" Elly gasped.

The Doctor nodded, pleased to find that he could hear her now, then sat up and put his head in his hands.

"I exploded an entire house in their faces and it barely fazed them..." he groaned. "How am I supposed to work up enough heat to destroy them completely?"

Elly sat up and frowned.

"Didn't you say that they needed cold thoughts to survive too?"

The Doctor peeked at her through his fingers. "Yes, why? It's not like we can shut them off from that food source. There's no shortage wherever you humans are."

Elly shook her head slowly.

"No, you're right. But couldn't you create an...explosion of warm thoughts, or something like that?"

The Doctor was completely still, blinked once through his fingers, then jumped up with a shout.

"Oh, I am so slow! Why am I so slow? Of course! All I'd need to do is go and call in some favors! With enough psychic power, we could overheat their mental connection and fry them from the inside! Oh, that is good!"

He began to race around the TARDIS console, pulling a lever there, turning a dial here and at once, the TARDIS floor shook. Somewhere, Elly heard the deep bong of a bell.

"No! No no no no no no! Don't do that!" the Doctor shouted. A spark erupted from one of the controls on his hands. "Stop that!" The room gave one more massive jolt, then was completely still.

The Doctor kicked the console.

"What happened?" Elly asked.

The Doctor slumped down onto the stairs.

"The Eisar have locked onto her psychic channel. They won't let go, and she can't move away. We're stuck here..."

"Her?"

"The TARDIS. Well, I guess we just have to make do with what we have here."

The Doctor stood up and began to pace.

"If I could build a psychic wave amplifier, maybe I could do it on my own. But I would need something major for the core. I don't think I have that kind of power source in the TARDIS..."

"Am I going to be of any use here?" Elly called.

"Probably not," the Doctor replied without stopping his step or looking up.

"Right..." Elly sighed. She stood up and wandered around the room aimlessly.

She walked over to a corner and noticed a door that was slightly ajar. She frowned and walked over to it. It led into a dimly lit hallway. The sparse light there was pulsing as if in time with a heartbeat. Elly glanced over her shoulder at the Doctor, but he was still to busy muttering and pacing to notice her. She shrugged and stepped through the door.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The instant she stepped through the door, it closed behind her soundlessly. The air became heavier. The pulsing, blue light was mesmerizing and frightening all at once. The hallway never stayed straight for more than a few steps, and no doors or other hallways branched off of it. The walls were black and the floor was hard as stone beneath her feet, but her footsteps made no sound. In fact, nothing made a sound. The hallway was completely silent.

As she turned what felt like the hundredth corner, she saw a light ahead, different from the dim, bleary light surround her. This light was white, and stayed steady. She quickened her pace, then gasped in wonder as the walls and ceiling disappeared from around her and were replaced by stars. Everywhere she looked she could see galaxies spinning, suns burning, planet and comets flying through the air. She spun around, realizing that everywhere, even beneath her feet, she could see the universe. Then her eyes fell on the source of the white light that she had seen in the hallway. In a glass case on the other side of the room, a person was suspended. The light was shining out from some unseeable source, but it only illuminated the case. As Elly approached it, she realised that the figure in the cage was a girl. She looked like she was about the same age as Elly. Her blond hair flowed out behind her like a golden cloud. Her body was limp but it was held upright as if weightless, and her eyes were closed.

Elly stopped when she stood less than three feet away from the case. The girl didn't move. She almost seemed like she wasn't real, and if she were, she must have been dead. Her face was so peaceful, and her body so still. Suddenly, Elly felt a powerful urge to touch the glass. She reached her hand out and pressed her palm against it.

The instant she touched it, the girls eyes snapped open and focused on her. Her eyes weren't normal. The white was completely gone, and only an amber light filled the space. It moved and floated like it was alive. Whispers filled Elly's head, but all so quiet and fast that she couldn't understand a word. And then a voice which could only belong to the girl spoke out clearly in her mind.

"When the Doctor's Bane will rise again,  
And all things have come to the end,  
When the Doctor has fought but lost all,  
Then, once again, Silence shall fall!"

Elly pulled her hand back with a gasp and was instantly surrounded in darkness. She put her hands out and felt the cold metal of a door handle in front of her. She twisted it and pushed, and a door opened in front of her. She stumbled out into the TARDIS control room and stared around at it, amazed.

"Ah, there you are!"

She looked over to see the Doctor looking up from a pile of metal and wires on the other side of the room.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Umm..." Elly glanced behind her. The door was gone, leaving only a blank wall in its place.

"Just exploring." She said, looking back at the Doctor.

"Good." The Doctor grinned. "Come over here, I'm almost finished."

Elly stepped over to where he was working, and only one thing was clear in her head.

She could never tell the Doctor what she had just seen. Not unless the end of the universe had come.


End file.
